


Touch

by generaljanuary



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Klaine, M/M, Original Song, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generaljanuary/pseuds/generaljanuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To touch and be touched. Kurt finally understands the simplest of equations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny introspective little piece about Kurt. Written during season 2. Relates to Never Been Kissed and Original Song.

Scrubbing, cleansing, toning, moisturizing. A million little bottles on his vanity. Hours and hours spent getting acquainted with his reflection; wide eyed and red-cheeked. Carefully, methodically rubbing creams and serums onto his face, making his skin look glossy and perfect like the pages of a magazine. He no longer ignores the little tube of SPF 30 Chapstick. He had, a couple weeks ago, for a few days, but his lips had painfully split open while he sang and he’d thought : "Seal every crack so as not to let anyone in, no one pushes the Hummel around." His full-body regimen is a lot quicker; in his bathroom, his back to the mirror. Movements swift and efficient as he closes his eyes and conjures up combinations of clothing to cover it all up. After it all, the touch of his own skin feels… satisfying. His time is well spent; the results are written all across his body in a language that looks and sounds pretty, but that he is not quite sure he wants to learn yet. 

Then, he’s staring at his glue gun, hoping no to get any on his hands, thinking he’ll have to moisturize them extra carefully, when there is suddenly a hand on top of his own. Then, a nice boy hand on his cheek. Fingertips softly sliding and cradling his face like it’s something precious. Beautiful words ring in his ears that have been conditioned to not believe. There are lips, against his. They are definitely there, though not insistent. There’s an exhale against his cheek; it’s a touch yet not a touch and something clicks in his mind. 

Oh. This is why I have skin. This is why Blaine has skin. 

He brings his hand up to cup the cheek of the boy he loves. He opens his mouth just a crack, then a little wider.


End file.
